


Menu

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Untouched, D/s, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Public Humiliation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Summary Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: The waitress blushes as Dean hands her the menu. She turns to Sam. “And you, sir?”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, dean winchester, gay, wincest, diner!kink, it's totally a thing.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual incestuous sexual contact. It's in public, and intense enough that it probably shouldn't be happening in public.

“Cheeseburger for me, sweetheart.”

The waitress blushes as Dean hands her the menu. She turns to Sam. “And you, sir?”

Sam is staring at the menu but clearly not seeing it, face red and breath shaky. “...Just a salad,” he murmurs, handing her the menu without looking at her.

The waitress gives him a concerned look before taking the menu and walking away. Sam continues to blush and squirm in the booth, and Dean smirks at him.

“You’re fucking hot like this,” he says quietly. “I should make you walk around with something stuffing your ass all the time.”

Sam shoots him a look that is half pissed and half desperate, but before he can retort Dean leans over the table towards him and says in a low, dirty voice, “If you can make it through dessert without riding that plug so hard you cream your jeans right here in the diner, we’ll take a trip to the bathroom and I’ll suck you off.”

Sam’s crotch is hidden under the table, but Dean knows his _oh fuck my cock is throbbing_ face by heart, and he leans back in the booth with a smug grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45680668298/drabble-time.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I adapted quotes from the fic.


End file.
